


Why Would I Go For Him When I'm In Love With You?

by ArkhAngel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky and Steve are JUST FRIENDS, Bucky and Steve are bi, F/M, Fluff, Nat and Reader are basically sisters, Reader and Bucky are cute af, Reader has anxiety/paranoia, Reader is kinda an idiot, Reader's friend is kinda a bitch, Stucky but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhAngel/pseuds/ArkhAngel
Summary: Kinda an AU where the MCU exists and so do all/most the characters. Marvel writes comics and makes movies based off of the Avengers in the real world. Reader and Bucky are dating and she discovers the MCU and with that, Stucky. She becomes paranoid that Bucky will leave her for Steve.





	Why Would I Go For Him When I'm In Love With You?

You smile, you were wearing your favorite onesie and snuggled up under your blankets. You were excited, for the first time since Bucky and the team had gone off on a mission you were finally ready to put your worries to the side and watch a couple movies.

You had heard such great things about this comic book movie franchise, Marvel. They made comics and movies off of the real superheroes in the world. They owned the Avengers, well to the point of where they made comics and movies out of the characters. You’d never watched the movies before but you’d heard so many good things about them and the characters. You’d even heard that the actor who plays your boyfriend Bucky Barnes did an amazing job. So now you were hanging out on your couch with a bag of goldfish ready to watch the first movie, Captain America: The First Avenger. You were especially excited because you and Steve were great friends and you absolutely loved Chris Evans’ acting. The movie started and you smiled seeing Steve as a small skinny kid in Brooklyn standing up for his country. 

“Hey! Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” A larger man entered the screen and punched the guy who was beating up Steve, effectively getting rid of him. “Sometimes I think you like getting punched.” You grinned, the man was Bucky. You had to say the actor, Sebastian Stan was very handsome and he seemed to encompass Bucky’s personality very well. 

You were about halfway through the movie, right before Cap and the Commandos were going to get on the train in order to capture Zola, when you felt two strong hands on your shoulders. You grabbed the remote to pause the movie and spun around to face your boyfriend.   
“Bucky!! You’re back I missed you so much!” You cried kissing him deeply.   
“Well I missed you too doll but I didn’t start watching a fictionalized version of your life to make up for it.” He laughed gesturing to the T.V.   
“Hey, Sebastian Stan does a pretty kickass Bucky.” You fired back.   
“Does he now? I wonder if he kisses as good as I do…” A smirk fell across his face and he kissed you deeply.   
“I don’t think anyone kisses better than you, Buck. Do you wanna finish watching the movie with me?” Bucky nodded and settled down beneath the blanket, with you curling into his chest as you finished the movie. By the time it was over the two of you were spent, you had cried when Bucky fell off the train and you knew it wasn’t fun for him to see that either but you both made it through. Bucky lifted you up in his arms and carried you to the bedroom “Bedtime, baby girl. Goodnight, I love you.”   
“Love you too, Buck.” The two of you fell asleep with smiles on your faces. 

The next day you called your friend Carly and told her about how much you loved the first movie. 

“Oh my god finally! I’ve been waiting for you to see this movie for so long, I can’t wait to introduce you to ships and canons and oh my god Stuckyyyyyy!!” 

“Wait what’s Stucky?” 

“Well um...Stucky is a pairing of two people...for one...Steve and the other…”

“Bucky?” 

“Yeah. There are a lot of fan theories that think that because of how close the two were growing up they may have done stuff and even might be bi or gay.” 

“Hold on, I wouldn’t be surprised to see Bucky bi but Steve? I can’t see that at all.” 

“Well...maybe you could ask them about it?” 

“Are you kidding?” you scoffed “Ask my boyfriend if he and my best friend are gay for each other?” 

“Pleeeeeease Y/N please please please!!! What harm can it do, you know Bucky loves you so if he did have a thing for Steve then we know he’s bi and he’d never leave you, you’re too amazing.”

“Ugh I guess there’s no harm in asking.” You sighed “Alright I’ll talk to you later, love ya.” 

“Love ya too, bye!” 

You immediately dreaded agreeing to ask Bucky, what if he did have a thing for Steve? What if he was just waiting for some reason to leave you for Steve? No, you know Bucky’s a better person than that….but it was Steve...the two have known each other for something like seventy years, and what if Bucky did want Steve more than you? You couldn’t bear to lose Bucky. But you also couldn’t be in a relationship with someone who was in love with their best friend and not you. “Fuck.” You slowly exhaled. Your paranoia was getting the better of you. 

A few days and a few hours of Carly pestering you to ask, you texted Steve and Bucky to come and meet you in your room. Your heart was beating hard and your stomach was a pit. 

“Hey Y/N”

“Hey doll” 

The two super soldiers walked in and smiled at you, “What’s going on?” Steve asked. 

“Um...ok so I was watching the Marvel Cinematic Universe movies about you guys and one of my friends brought to my attention the idea of Stucky…” You said quickly, hoping to get the words out as fast as possible.   
“Okay…? What’s Stucky?” Bucky asked, an eyebrow raised. 

“It’s a pairing of you and Steve... together… romantically.” 

“Roma…”

You cut Steve off, “People believe that since you and Bucky were so close growing up, you guys might have tried some stuff and maybe both of you are bi or gay.” 

Bucky looked at Steve and Steve nodded. “Y/N, baby, I’m not going to lie to you, we did fuck a couple times and Steve and I are both bisexual.” 

You felt tears welling up in your eyes. “Y/N? Are you ok? Bucky and I aren’t a thing anymore, just friends, I promise honey.” Steve looked concerned. 

“Um….yeah, right. I have to go…” You trailed off your sentence and rushed to leave the room. All of the things that had run through your mind were playing out vividly in your mind. You weren’t sure exactly where to go so you called Natasha. Maybe she’d let you stay at her place for a little bit. 

“Y/N what happened?” You were lying on Natasha’s couch with your face in your hands. She sat beside you and handed you a glass of water. Your face was streaked with tears and Natasha was incredibly worried. “Hun, I need you to talk to me. What happened?” 

You took a breath, “One of my friends brought me to the attention of something called Stucky. Fans of us, The Avengers, and the Marvel universe think that Steve and Bucky were probably together and are still in love.” 

Natasha cocked her head, “Have you asked them about this?” 

A couple more tears made their way down your cheeks as you nodded. “Yeah um, they’ve had sex and they’re both bi so…” 

“Y/N I dont get it. Why are you so stressed out? So what if Bucky’s bi, he’s with you. Not Steve.” 

“But Nat what if he wants to be with Steve and he’s just covering it up by being with me?” 

Natasha shook her head. “Y/N you’re an idiot, I’m calling Bucky this is ridiculous.” 

“No. Nat don’t. At least not today, please.” 

The redhead sighed and nodded, “Get some sleep, Y/N.”

“Thank you, Natasha.” You smile a little, grateful for your redheaded friend. Sighing, you curled up on the guest bed in Natasha’s apartment, you missed Bucky. You missed his large, warm body holding you close and keeping you safe. Small tears began to run down your face as your paranoia worked its way into your mind and you thought of what would happen if Bucky did leave you. How would you stay in the Avengers? You couldn’t bear to see him every day, especially not with Steve but you had nowhere to go, no one who would accept you. You looked at your phone to see the time and groaned. 1:00. You crept gently into Natasha’s room and tapped her shoulder. 

“Y/N? Babe, what time is it?” 

“It’s around one, I’m sorry Nat can I sleep with you? I don’t think I can be alone right now.” You were fine asking her because the two of you were practically sisters. 

The russian assassin seemed harmless as she rubbed her eyes and nodded. “Yeah whatever you need babe.” She slipped back under the covers as you climbed in and finally got some sleep. 

You awoke to the sound of Natasha arguing with someone. A man. With a deep voice and no doubt, blue eyes and a metal arm. Fuck. 

“Bucky no, as much as I think she’s insane for thinking you love Steve over her, you have to give her time. She was broken up about it last night.” 

“Fucking hell, Nat I know! That’s why I need to see her, she needs to know how wrong she is and how much I love her, I can’t sleep another night without her. Please Natasha, I need to talk to her.” Bucky’s voice sounded broken and tired, you doubted he slept very well without you. The two of you were very attached when it came to sleeping, you slept close together and disliked going on missions without the other when it meant you spent the night apart. 

“Bucky, you know I love you both and I want you and Y/N to fix this as fast as possible because I hate seeing her like this but she’s sleeping. She didn’t get much sleep last night so I don’t intend to wake her now. I’ll send her over after she’s woken up and had something to eat. You gotta go Buck, I don’t want to wake her up.” 

You heard a defeated sigh and a small “Ok, thank you.” and the door shut. As footsteps padded back to the bedroom, you closed your eyes in an attempt to make Nat think you were asleep. 

“Y/N, I’m a russian assassin, if you really think I didn’t know you were awake, I’ll be offended.” You cracked a small smile as the redhead sat next to you. “How much of that did you hear?” 

“Nat I don’t wanna go see him.” 

“I know you don’t, but you haven’t given him a chance to talk and you need to listen to him. You know I think you’re an idiot for even considering that he’d leave you for Steve but, I’m here for support so let’s go get coffee and muffins and then you can go talk to your soldier.” 

Sighing you knew she was correct. “Nat I swear I have no idea what I’d do without you.” 

She wrapped a slender arm around your shoulder and the two of you moved out the door. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

You stood outside the Avengers compound, dreading the conversation awaiting you inside. You opened the doors and walked in. As you made your way to the elevator, you ran into Tony. He looked at you with concern. 

“Hey Y/N, are you ok? Your tin man was in a frenzy looking for you last night. Is everything alright?”

His caring tone was almost enough to bring you to tears. “Yeah Tony I think we’ll be ok, I’m actually on my way to talk to him right now.” He shot a sweet smile at you and you hugged him, needing a bit of support to get you up the elevator. 

You and Tony parted ways and you got on the elevator, pushing the button for your and Bucky’s floor. The door opened and you stepped out and there was no sign of Bucky. So you walked quietly to his room and gently opened the door. Sitting on the bed with his back towards you was Bucky. His head rested in his hands and his broad shoulders were hunched over. 

“Buck…?” Your voice came out quiet and soft. He turned to you and you saw his face, there were bags under his eyes and the main two emotions on his face were sadness and confusion. Huge guilt set into your stomach as you looked at the heartbreaking face that your boyfriend wore. 

“Y/N, hi. I’m glad you’re here, I’m so confused and I-”

“Bucky,” You interrupted him as you knew he would start to babble. He stopped and looked at you with his beautiful blue eyes. “I’m sorry. You mean the absolute world to me and I, had a little breakdown. I know that you and Steve are so close and I’m a bit threatened by him. And especially after you said there were things between you two. I’m honestly just scared that maybe you’re in love with Steve and the two of you were just hiding it for some reason and I just couldn’t imagine life without you because it would mean I’d have to leave the avengers because you just mean so much and I honestly think I’d die because the Marvel fandom is huge and I wouldn’t be able-” 

A smile formed on Bucky’s lips. “Y/N, baby?” He interrupted you just as you had interrupted him. You stopped mid sentence with a look of confusion on your face. Why was he smiling? 

“Baby girl,” he pursed his lips, “You’re an idiot.” 

You raised an eyebrow, really? Don’t think the best way to go with this is to call your girlfriend an idiot, but whatever you say Buck. 

“No, doll I mean that in the best way. As in, I might be bi, but I’m not dating Steve am I?” 

You shook your head 

“Y/N, Steve and I fooled around a bit when we were 19 or so. We’re just friends. Close, but just friends.” 

“So you’re not in love with Steve and you’re not going to leave me for him?” 

Bucky laughed and it was the most beautiful thing you’d heard all day. The sparkle in his eyes almost washed away the tired look that had plagued his face before. “Baby girl, why would I go for him when I’m in love with you?” 

You blushed and looked down. Bucky’s cool metal hand lifted your chin so you were staring up at his beautiful blue eyes. “I’m sorry I was an idiot” You said leaning into his chest. 

“It’s ok doll, just listen to me next time, yeah?” He wrapped his huge arms around you and kissed the top of your head. 

You nuzzled your head closer into Bucky’s chest to acknowledge what he said. 

“Baby girl, look at me.” Bucky’s voice was a slight bit deeper and you looked up in surprise. 

“Is everything alright Buck?” He smiled in the most gentle way you’d ever seen right before he captured your lips with his own. 

You kissed back and your hands worked your way into his hair as his held you close to his body. You moaned slightly when he slipped his tongue in to deepen the kiss. You had to pull away after a small while and you started to kiss his jaw and neck. Bucky practically growled and he lifted you up into his arms and lead you to his room to continue your, activities.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! I honestly just had this thought a while ago and finally got around to finishing it. Thought it was a super cute idea, let me know what you guys think!! <3 Lots of love to Haley for revising and supporting me and my fanfic writing


End file.
